Advanced Potion-Making
Advanced Potion-Making *Fire-Protection Potion *Dragon Dung Fertiliser *Doxycide *Angel's Trumpet Draught *Draught of Living Death *Elixir to Induce Euphoria *Hiccoughing Solution *Everlasting Elixir Draught of the Living Death Draught of the Living Death is an extremely powerful Sleeping Draught, it causes the drinker to enter a death-like slumber, reminiscent to suspended animation. It is an advanced potion that is a pale lilac in colour turning clear once successfully completed. Key ingredients are Powdered root of Asphodel, Infusion of Wormwood, Sophophourous Bean, and Valerian root. Ingredients: *Water *Powdered root of asphodel *Infusion of Wormwood *Valerian root *A Sophophorous Bean Instructions for brewing: #Cut up the Sopophorous bean #Pour in 250 fl.oz. of water and add 5 oz. of African sea salt to the beaker. Set the beaker aside after all the water has been added. Be very careful not to shake or move the beaker now. #Leave the water and salt to rest for five minutes. #Slowly pour all the water into the cauldron. #With your left hand use the graduated cylinder to obtain 40 fl.oz. of essence of wormwood. #With your right hand hold the cauldron at a slight angle and pour ten drops (20 fl.oz.) of essence of wormwood. #Now with your left hand hold the cauldron at a slightly different angle and pour another ten drops of wormwood essence. #Chop three Valerian roots into small squared pieces. After cutting place it in a beaker with water. #Leave it to settle for five minutes. Your potion should now be resembling a smooth blackcurrant-coloured liquid. #Carefully pour the Sopophorous bean's juice into the cauldron #Add seven drops of the reduced liquid from the beaker; make sure there are no traces or fragments of Valerian root. #Stir the potion ten times clockwise; your potion should now be turning a light shade of lilac. #With your right hand stir the potion counterclockwise until the potion turns as clear as water; every stir should take approximately two and a half seconds. #Slowly put in seven square pieces of Valerian root. #Stir the potion ten times counterclockwise. #Add one hundred and fifty fl.oz. of powdered root of asphodel. #Hold the cauldron with your right hand; with your left hand gently stir the potion ten times counterclockwise and eight times clockwise. #Leave the potion to settle for two and a half minutes. #Add one small piece of Valerian root. #Your potion should turn to a pale pink colour; the preparation is now complete. *'Severus Snape's notes:' **The Sopophorous bean should be crushed, not cut, to get more juice from it. **Stir counterclockwise seven times and clockwise once instead. ---- Elixir to Induce Euphoria The Elixir to Induce Euphoria is an advanced potion, sunshine yellow in colour, sweet and aromatic. It is used to to induce a sense of inexplicable, irational happiness upon the drinker. The side effects of consumption are excessive singing, and nose-tweaking. The Key ingredients are Peppermint Sprigs, Wormwood, Shrivelfig, Porcupine Quills and Castor Beans. Ingredients: *Peppermint Sprigs *Wormwood *Shrivelfig *Porcupine Quills *Castor Beans Instructions for brewing: #Add peppermint until the potion turns red. #Add shrivelfig until the potion turns turquoise. #Stir until it turns blue. #Allow the potion to simmer till it turns yellow. #Add porcupine quills till the potion turns blue. #Allow the potion to simmer till it turns purple. #Add seven castor beans. #Allow the potion to simmer till it turns brown. #Add shrivelfig till the potion turns pink. #Allow the potion to simmer till it turns orange. #Add wormwood till the potion turns yellow. ---- Hiccoughing Solution Hiccoughing Solution is a potion that causes hiccups through dehydration and constriction of the muscles. It is an intermediate potion, the key ingredients are Hawthorn, Stinging Nettle, Dandelion, Chinese Chomping Cabbage, and Water. Ingredients: *Water *Hawthorn *Stinging Nettle *Dandelion *Chinese Chomping Cabbage Instructions for brewing: ---- Everlasting Elixir An Everlasting Elixir is a potion that works forever and never runs out. Ingredients: Instructions for brewing: ---- Poison Antidotes *Antidote to Veritaserum: Disables the effects of Veritaserum. *Ashwinder eggs: Cures Malaria. *Bezoar: The stone from the stomach of a goat which cures most poisons. ---- *Blood-Replenishing Potion: Replenishes blood loss after injury. *Bruise removal paste: Heals bruising. *Bubotuber pus: Cures persistent acne. *Burn-healing paste: Heals burns. *Cure for Boils: Heals boils and skin eruptions. Also counteracts the Furnunculus Curse. *Deflating Draught: Reverses swelling caused by spells, stings or other magical causes for inflation such as the effects of the Swelling Solution. *Dittany: Heals wounds and regrows skin. *Draught of Peace: Gives the drinker a feeling of peace and well-being, but if overdone it can put the drinker into a deep or even irreversible sleep. *Dreamless Sleep Potion: Temporarily calms emotional trauma. *Dr. Ubbly's Oblivious Unction: While the specific effects are unknown, this tincture seems to lessen mental or emotional scarring. *Elixir to Induce Euphoria: Temporarily lessens the effects of depression. *Glumbumble treacle: Counteracts the hysteria caused by eating Alihotsy leaves. *Hiccupping Solution: Cures hiccups. *Love Potion Antidote: Counteracts a Love Potion. *Mandrake Restorative Draught: Cures petrification. *Memory Potion: Restores memory or the ability to remember. *Mimbulus Mimbletonia: Cures shyness. *Murtlap Essence: A home remedy for cuts and abrasions. *Pepperup Potion: Cures the common cold or flu. *Phoenix tears: Like the bezoar, these tears can heal most fatal ailments. *Skele-Gro: Heals and mends broken bones, as well as regrows missing bones. *Sleeping Draught: Cures insomnia. *Ten-Second Pimple Vanisher: Removes facial blemishes. *Wiggenweld Potion: Reverses the effect of the Draught of Living Death. *Wolfsbane Potion: Temporarily lessens the effect of lycanthropy. *Wound-Healing Potion: Closes and heals open wounds.